<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Gonna Be Fine by ya_dont_know_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145568">I'm Gonna Be Fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me'>ya_dont_know_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Out of Character, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri Plisetsky is dragged into an alley and raped. He doesn't know how to heal afterwards, but he knows he doesn't want to be alone. </p><p>Viktor was like a big brother to Yuri. In his hurt and fear, he just wants to be with Viktor who makes him feel safe. He doesn't want to tell anyone what happened. He just wants Viktor to make it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Gonna Be Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea for a while but couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted it to go. I'm sorry that Yuri will be a little out of character through this, but I'm writing from my own experiences.<br/>Yuri's reaction to being raped is how I felt when I was attacked. I didn't want to talk about it at first and I clung to people who made me feel safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri scrubbed his scraped up knees in the shower, wincing at the sting of the soap. Everything else hurt, too, but the sting of the soap distracted from the rest of the aches. He scrubbed harder than necessary but he wanted the distraction. He wanted to feel more physical pain to forget the emotional and mental pain he felt. He should have known better than to go out in a city alone. He should have listened to the hundreds of times his grandfather told him to stay in after dark. Or the times Yakov yelled at him for leaving without checking in. Nobody besides Otabek knew he had left his hotel room. What if he had been kidnapped? Nobody would even know until morning and he would probably have been dead by then. </p><p>     He sobbed as he finally dropped the rag. His knees were red and bleeding. He turned off the water and grabbed his towel. He rubbed the soft fabric on his tear streaked face. When he pulled the towel away, he saw himself in the mirror. He looked better than he had when he limped into the bathroom, but the brokenness was still present in his eyes. </p><p>     Yuri dried off, wincing at the pain as the towel touched his knees. He carefully got dressed, his rear and most of the rest of his body aching from the movements. Once he was dressed, he went back into the bedroom. He turned the TV on to some movie channel that was playing something he didn't recognize. He didn't really want to watch TV, he just wanted the noise. He sometimes hated how quiet hotel rooms were. </p><p>     Yuri eased himself down on to the bed, wincing when his backside made contact with the firm mattress. He laid down to take some of the pressure off of his rear and stared at the ceiling as more tears slid out from the corners of his eyes. He had just wanted to spend some time with Otabek. The eighteen-year-old was one of the few real friends Yuri had. They didn't see each other often so when they were at hotels down the street from each other or sometimes in the same hotel, they spent time together. </p><p>     Otabek had asked if he wanted to head back when it started getting dark. Why didn't he just leave? They were here for five days. They had plenty of time to hang out. Instead, he ended up leaving around 11:30. He didn't think it would be a big deal given that the hotel he was staying in was just around the block from Otabek's. Otabek had offered to walk him back but he declined. In a way, he was glad Otabek hadn't come with him. What if those men had grabbed Otabek on his way back instead? Yuri figured that the smart thing would have been to just stay the night in Otabek's hotel room. It wasn't like there was a real reason for him to return to his own. </p><p>     Every noise from the hallway made Yuri's heart pound. He knew the men wouldn't come looking for him, but that didn't stop his mind from screaming that it was them. They had hurt him and left him alone in that alley. They didn't plan on a repeat attack otherwise they wouldn't have left him. There were some loud men who got off the elevator near Yuri's door. They were laughing and yelling, probably drunk from a night on the town. Yuri's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest when they stopped by his door. </p><p>     One leaned against Yuri's door, falling against it with a thud. Yuri felt like he was going to pass out from fear. He heard the door next to his room open and could hear the boisterous men through the wall behind the bed. He didn't want to be alone in this hotel room anymore. He wanted his grandfather specifically, but would settle for any familiar face. Yuri got out of bed and slipped on his shoes. </p><p>     He grabbed his phone and key card before going to the door. He looked through the peep hole to make sure nobody was on the otherside before opening it. He look around to make sure the hallway was empty before bolting to the room at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door softly and got no answer. He knocked a little louder and still got no answer. His eyes started filling with tears as he knocked harder. Maybe they were asleep? It was late. </p><p>     Yuri was about to knock on the door again when it finally opened. Viktor stood on the other side with messy hair and no shirt. His grey sweat pants hung low on his hips. </p><p>     "Yurio? What is it?" Yuri felt the pride in him telling him to turn around and go back. He had never been weak before. He took care of himself and his grandfather for most of his life and he was only fifteen. He was stronger than this. "Are you okay?" Viktor asked, breaking him from his thoughts. </p><p>     "Can... Can I sleep in here tonight?" Yuri asked, staring at the floor. The weight of embarrassment filled his chest. Viktor stared at him for a moment before finally nodding and stepping aside to let the teen in. When Yuri walked in, he saw Yuuri sitting on one bed. It was obvious that Viktor had been in the same bed since the second bed was still made. Yuri looked at the spare bed and then back at Yuuri's questioning eyes. He didn't want to answer any questions. He just wanted to sleep and then he would feel better tomorrow. Everything would be better tomorrow. </p><p>     Yuri got comfortable in the bed, ignoring the fact the two men were staring at him. He knew he probably looked horrible. He had been sobbing fifteen minutes ago. His hands were scraped up and he had scratches on his right cheek from where his face had been pressed against the brick wall. </p><p>     "Yurio, are you okay?" Yuuri asked, his voice gentle and concerned. Yurio only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The ache was still in his chest and he felt sick to his stomach. He knew he could burst into tears any moment. Yuuri and Viktor looked at each, silently questioning the situation. It wasn't like Yuri to act this way. </p><p>     "Can I just sleep?" Yuri meant for it to be in his usual annoyed tone, but it came out broken. Yuri had to swallow the lump in his throat, trying to force the tears not to fall. </p><p>     "Sure," Viktor said, the questioning still present in his tone. Yuri stared at the ceiling as the light went out. He watched as shadows moved across the ceiling from the car headlights on the street below them. Yuri was tired, exhausted really, but he couldn't fall asleep. He glanced over to see Yuuri asleep in Viktor's arms. He remembered how his grandfather would hold him when he was scared as a kid. He slept in his grandfather's bed multiple times during bad thunderstorms and power outages. His grandfather would hold him and it made him feel better. Those strong, protective arms wrapped around him let him know that he was safe. He longed for that feeling right now. </p><p>     Before Yuri knew what he was doing, he was out of bed and limping over to Viktor's side of the bed. His body seemed to ache the longer he stayed still. He gently shook Viktor's shoulder. Viktor's eyes opened and he looked up at the teen. </p><p>     "What is it?" Viktor whispered, trying not to disturb Yuuri. </p><p>     "I can't sleep," Yuri told him, feeling like a little kid again. </p><p>     "Just close your eyes and try," Viktor said, closing his own eyes. Any other time, Yuri would have shouted about how he's not a child and Viktor shouldn't talk to him as if he was. But right now, he couldn't care less. </p><p>     "Can I sleep with you?" Viktor's eyes opened again, staring at the teen. </p><p>     "Yuri, what happened tonight?" Viktor asked. Yuri felt the tears in his eyes again. </p><p>     "Please, can I sleep with you?" Yuri asked, avoiding the question. Viktor sighed and gently moved himself away from Yuuri who opened his eyes. </p><p>     "What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, seeing Yurio standing by Viktor's side of the bed. </p><p>     "Nothing, go back to sleep," Viktor told him softly. Viktor walked over to the spare bed with Yurio behind him. They both laid down, Viktor closer to Yuuri's bed and Yurio by the window. Viktor laid on his back with his left arm behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Yuri laid on his side facing Viktor. Laying on his side didn't hurt as much. </p><p>     He had asked Viktor to sleep with him to feel better. Having the man in the same bed did make him feel slightly better, but he didn't get the safety he was longing for. He gently moved closer to Viktor. Once he was close enough, he snuggled into the man's side. Feeling Viktor's warm body and smelling his familiar scent helped to calm Yuri's fear. </p><p>     Viktor stared down at the teen cuddled up against him. He lowered his left arm that had been behind his head and wrapped it around the teen. He wasn't sure what was going on with Yuri, but it was obvious that the teen needed comfort right now. Yuri felt the warmth of Viktor's arm around him. Feeling secure, he managed to fall asleep in the safety of Viktor's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>